


The Dreamscape House

by IHazFandoms



Category: Dreamscape Campfire
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Confessions, Conversations, Demopupper, Discord - Freeform, Dwight/Justin suggested but never taken anywhere, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship, I Flirt With Everyone Shut Up, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jake's Gay Maps, Last Year After Dark, Living Together, M/M, Out Of School, Pets, Platonic Relationships, Salt, That tag was originally meant as a joke but not anymore, The Entity - Freeform, Very Much Gay Feng Mouse, Writing, playful arguing, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms
Summary: A collection of stories based on conversations and role play between me and the rest of Dreamscape Campfire. I mean everything I write.---If you guys actually read this., I'm sorry not sorry.---I am legit making the relationship canon in this story because of you Justin. Fight me now.Edit: hehehehe---Also to clarify, Dwight/Justin will be canon towards the end of the story. Dwight & Jake is a platonic friendship.
Relationships: Dwight & Jake, Dwight/Justin
Kudos: 2





	The Dreamscape House

When Justin brought the Demopupper into the house, I was initially scared. I’ve had dogs in the past, four to be exact. I loved them and still get excited when I see one or video of one on Instagram. If I kept every single dog that I said that I’d steal, I’d have to start a farm to be able to maintain everyone. They had been sweet to me and the softness of their fur fills me with joy.

I’ve heard of certain breeds being more violent but that was normally due to past trauma from previous or current owners. I should know all about trauma...It’s bothered me for four years and I still haven’t said anything. I don’t plan on it either. I don’t think there is anyone I could trust enough to tell why I am traumatized. Possibly one day if they cared enough and was someone trustworthy. 

When it came to training, I avoided it. I don’t have the patience for walks and I can’t stand the smell. I hate having to clean. But I will play. When we do, they listen. They’ll sit there, waiting for me. They like whatever games that we end up playing. It brings comfort to me to know they care about me as much as I do them. They’ll curl up in my lap, relaxed, letting me pet them until they fell asleep or licked my face until I had to take my glasses off to clean them.

I didn’t understand why he brought him in the first place but Justin insisted on keeping the Demopupper in the house. That definitely didn’t cause problems immediately. Justin was having trouble Jake wanted his love and was more aggressive than the Demopupper. Tai didn’t believe it was the real Demopupper and tried to throw a Feng Mouse at him. I just ignored him. If I didn’t bother him, he wouldn’t try to bite my hand off. 

He was adorable and wanted to pet him but knowing Justin and his hesitancy to trust people, I wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near his child. The Demopupper spent his time either running around the house, finding new ways to entertain himself or with Justin, following him everywhere, always wanting to play. My love for animals made me jealous that the Demopupper paid attention to  _ him  _ and not me. 

This was understandable though. Justin saved him from The Entity, which he still refuses to tell us how, and has taken care of him since then. I’ve noticed this with the dogs I’ve had in the past. My dad was the one who fed them, played with them, took them to the park, everything. 

It makes me sad that there is an adorable dog living in the same house as I do and all I’ve done is hide. He’s already scratched the legs of tables and chairs, although that is a very common things for puppies to do.  _ I don’t even want to know how big the Demopupper is going to get. _

I am lying when I say it wasn’t just the Demopupper’s attention I wanted but when asked, that’s what I usually say. I don’t mean it in a romantic way. I like to talk to people I respect and look up to. Those who are like family to me. That’s what Dreamscape is to me. Though I don’t know if Justin even thinks of himself as part of the group because of something I can’t forget him saying. But that’s not the point. The point is, I care about the people living in this house. 

On weekends, I like to sleep in as long as my body allows. That is normally until 11:15 unless someone wakes me up and refuses to let me go back to sleep. A rule we have in the house is to not wake anyone up unless it’s past a certain point or something urgent. The thing with having a puppy is that they bark and bark and bark until you fulfill their needs and the Demopupper has many.

My body was so used to waking up at 6 every morning that I still do, even though I don’t have to anymore. I usually wake up, freak out that I have to be somewhere then realize it’s just my imagination, I fall right back to sleep and wake up every hour because it’s like that. Only during the week do I have an alarm but lately, I haven’t had to set it because I have one that goes off at whatever time he feels like he wants attention.

Today, it was 7:15 and I could not fall back asleep. I stare at the paint on my ceiling, only a few feet above me. I am childish, and surprisingly not the youngest, and have a loft bed. It makes my room more organized. Having a desk underneath and a few shelves eliminates large pieces of furniture that otherwise would take up a lot of space. My pop vinyl figures are still in their boxes on the shelves while various posters and prints lined the walls. 

I’d have more up if the others had insisted I stop before I damage the walls. I really like showing my interests and I don’t care what other people think of it. It’s just how I like to decorate. Each of the four rooms reflects our personalities and our interests. I haven’t been allowed in Justin’s room, for some reason, although I joke about trying to break 

I find ways to sneak lesbian flags into Jake’s room and he could make wallpaper out of them with how many he has. I’m pretty sure he thinks I have a crush on him but I don't. I used to but now, I do it because it’s funny. We’ve known each other long enough for it to be a normal thing and they just expect it from me at this point. 

After realizing I won’t be able to fall back asleep, I pull myself out of bed, and carefully make my way down the narrow ladder. I could have easily jumped down but from past experiences, I’d rather not do it again onto a wooden floor, or whatever floor for that matter. 

I’m still extremely tired and wanted to sleep on the floor but it’s cold. There isn’t comfort there. There could be but there will never be full satisfaction in what is given. That’s how I feel about this house. I am still closed off even though I’d trust these people with my life. Cliche, I know but it’s the truth.  _ Honesty. _

The Demopupper runs around, as usual, and Justin just sits there and doesn’t do anything.

“Hey, idiot, can you please take care of him before he breaks another window?” I hear Tai’s voice from another room. 

The window was my fault. I’ve only broken two. One was when I was seven because I was curious if I could take the window off. It ended up being too heavy for me and I dropped it. The second one was when I was in a call with Tai. My dogs, at the time, didn’t want to shut up and I didn’t know what would make them. I grabbed the closest thing to me, being a Magic 8 Ball, and threw it at them. It wasn’t my intention for it to hit one of the french door windows but it did. I am unsure if it was ever fixed or still has the piece of cardboard over it. 

“Is he bothering anyone? No. So what’s your problem asshole?” 

I tune out the rest of their conversation because the only thing I care about is getting something to drink. I’m so used to not eating breakfast that I don’t bother with it in the morning. Water, on the other hand, I am extremely picky about. I actually do like the water we have so I don’t have to worry about constantly buying some alternative. I could go through a gallon of milk in just a few days. 

I pass the Demopupper, who was circling the chair Justin was in, on my way into the kitchen. One thing I am grateful about is, although we’re all lazy, we keep the kitchen clean. I pull out an electric kettle and start it for tea. I never liked coffee and it’s something I enjoy, especially as a way to wake up in the morning. 

It heats up quickly and I take the white cream tea I got from Denmark and lazily shove a bunch of it into the tea infuser ball. This type was best with milk. People thought I was crazy but that’s just who I am. A crazy person… I also like corn and mayonnaise. Depending on who I am determines if they think that’s gross too. It’s a Hispanic thing. 

"Sleep well?” Jake asks, setting down whatever he was drinking, yawning. 

“Fantastic. You don’t seem angry” I reply, refusing to look at him. 

Another lesson of the house: don’t wake Jake up or he’ll be angrier than the Demopupper if he isn’t given food. 

“No. I am too tired to be angry otherwise I would be”

Tears start to form in my eyes but not because of sadness. It’s because I keep yawning. I’ll be awake once I drink enough tea but for now, I have to fight the urge to go back to sleep. It will be helpless as the Demopupper will just make more noise. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose although he’s uncomfortable around everyone except his owner. 

“Well I’m leaving so don’t let the pupper eat my guitar”

_ Like I have any control over what the pupper does. _

“I didn’t think you would try and do something after being woken up before you wanted to be”

He shrugs. 

Although he didn’t say anything, I knew what the message was. I still don’t know a lot of things about my friends. I only know what they’ve told me during calls and even then, those could have been lies. I lied to them and continue to do so. Do I like it? No. But it’s so I can protect myself and the friendships I’ve been able to build. 

I still have trust issues which are the main reasons I have continued to lie. I’m still afraid to open up and talk about parts of my past. They don’t know what I’ve done or what I’ve felt. I’d like to keep it that way unless they find a way to get it out of me. They’d have to bribe me with something huge if they wanted the information. But they aren’t like that. None of us are. 

“Dwitt! Can you-” but Tai doesn’t get to finish.

It’s strange to be called Dwight outside of Discord calls or chats as it was a name I hid behind for so long. I hide behind Jake in a way but that’s only because it’s the name of my fursona. It’s not really my name. The funny thing is, I never asked them to call me it in the first place. It just happened because I play Dwight in Dead by Daylight, still. I won’t get tired of the game, even with all the problems the community and the game itself. 

The familiar sound of metal and plastic hitting the ground comes from the other room, meaning the Demopupper knocked over a lamp, again. I sigh and follow the noise. I’m not someone who likes to be social this early in the morning but as there is nothing interesting to entertain me, might as well watch the pupper almost destroy the room. 

“I was going to ask you to get me something but I’m afraid if I leave the room for a second, the Demopupper is going to destroy my stuff,” Tai says, looking like he was done with the Demopupper and has to accept the fact that he’s staying, “It’s not even the real Demopupper”

“And this,” Justin says, not looking up from his phone, “is why I haven’t asked you to take care of him. Jake will probably murder him for affection and Dwight is Dwight”

I don’t like being in super close proximity to the others when sitting on couches or on a bench because it makes me feel awkward as hell, especially since I respect everyone here. Also, physical contact with these people would be...I still won’t let them hug me, as much as I would like it. It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s because I am afraid that I’ll want more. I don’t mean that in the way some people might think. I’m just scared of what my thoughts will be afterwards. 

So, I sit in the chair across from Tai and curl up in it. I check my phone for whatever notifications I got and most were from an artist retweeting various Reddie (Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak) tweets and YouTubers all uploading at the same time. None of them interest me so I sat there, staring at the markings on the wooden table. I’ve zoned out so many times, it didn’t really matter what I was looking at.

_ How many lies have you told?  _ Too many.  _ Then tell them.  _ They aren’t ready for it.  _ Or maybe they are and you’re putting it off.  _ Of course I am. I’d rather be dead.  _ Then you will be.  _

I’ll eventually address the voices in my head because it’s always been a constant battle with myself if I should tell the truth about the things that bother me or keep quiet. Staying quiet has made me happier but could it really be counted as happy if I let it annoy me? I will put it off as long as I can until it has to be addressed and no one will talk to.

“You going to answer me or continue daydreaming about Jake?”

“You know that’s not what I was doing” I blink a few times to get out of my world. 

“Uh huh, sure” Tai says, unconvinced. 

_ It wasn’t a lie and you know what you were actually thinking about. _

He’s found many ways to annoy me or get my attention and Jake, whether it’s the character or person, is somehow always involved. Again, I play the crush though sometimes I actually mean what I say, but there is always a joke hidden behind it. It’s like that with the other two as well. It only works when in voice calls or messages. One ignores me half the time and the other just doesn’t take hints that well, and I’m not complaining. It’s all for the jokes. 

_ Just keep telling yourself that.  _ Oh shut up and leave me alone.  _ Then stop arguing with yourself.  _

“I plan on doing some things today and want to make sure my stuff is safe before I leave you two to break more windows” he says, getting up.

He attempts to pick up the Demopupper but he just growls, attempting to bite him.

“Don’t touch him unless you want your hand bitten off” Justin says in the most monotone voice. His voice already had that tone, making him sound bored at everything. It irritates me sometimes but that’s just how he is.

“Touch me and I stab you” I reply, just because I felt like it. 

“I’ll let you know if I need testosterone” Justin says, without even thinking.

I give him a  _ what the fuck did you say to me?  _ look.

“Sorry”

Although I have forgiven him for what he did, he still makes comments. They don’t make as angry as they did then but it still annoys me that he can say things so casually. 

“I’ll still stab you with the needle” 

His only response is an eye roll.  _ Oh how badly I want to kill him sometimes.  _

I could go on and on about everything I think about Justin and you’d never know if I was lying or telling the truth. The fun part is letting the other person decide because everything I say just confuses people. I like it that way. It takes them long enough time for them to figure something out so by the time they come back to me, my mind will be on something else. I either like someone or hate them. When it came to the person who I draw when bored, which isn’t a lie, I can never decide. 

With Tai, I hate that he sometimes doesn’t take me seriously or cares about what I have to say. But he was the first to do so and the first I met out of the group. He’s stopped me from doing dumb things and I’ve listened to his vents. I remember some of the messages he’d send and I’d have no time to say anything Then when I did get my turn, I’d have to send multiple because of Discord’s character limit and I’d call it a book because of how much I was typing. But those days are now replaced with verbal conversations where my pure awkwardness in social situations comes out. It’s why I don’t leave the house unless someone drags me out.

There isn’t a lot to say about Jake really. The only thing I can think of is how many times I’d like to hit him with his own guitar and say “He got Tapp’d”. It was so much easier for me to just server mute him, then immediately have my roles taken away, to make him shut up. He never questioned anything and accepted everyone as they are. He is the nicest and sometimes I fear that I am too much sometimes but judging on his reactions, it’s not. He’s someone who speaks out when something is wrong or wants to understand something. I admire that about him.

Then there is me. I don’t know what the others think of me because I’ve never asked. I know what people used to think of me but here, that part of me is who I am. It’s taken me so long to be who I wanted to be and live that way. The others know. They weren’t the first but the truth came out eventually. I’ve kept secrets from them since the day we met and continuously lying to them doesn’t feel good. I express my lies through writing and poetry so if they really wanted to know, they’d have to look for it. I have things I wish I could show Tai, tell Jake, and admit to Justin. 

I was so in my thoughts that I didn't noticed that Tai had gotten up from his chair and began getting ready to leave. 

"Wait, where are you going?" I say, leaping out of my chair, almost falling over. 

"Out with- Well, you should try it sometime!" He replies, laughing to himself. 

_ Well, if I wasn't such a coward, I would be.  _

"I don't want to be left alone with-" 

He closes the door behind him, leaving me awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. I groan. I'm pretty sure the two that already left laugh at the fact that I never leave the house and leaving me with Justin of all people makes me upset. It's not because I hate him, I really don't, but because of how annoying he can be. Either that or I'm in denial. 

I sigh and make my way upstairs. I can play Dead by Daylight for hours but eventually I’ll get bored. I used to stream it for hours and looking back on it now, I can’t see how I used to keep my attention on it for so long. It’s an addiction. On my way upstairs, I sneak a flag into Jake’s room, smiling to myself thinking about how I am going to need to buy more. 

After sitting down at my desk, I try to decide if I want to play a game or draw. Games keep my attention because I have goals but I can draw for a long time because once I start, I have to finish. From sketching to lineart to coloring, everything. All the things I am not skilled enough to draw, I commission. 

A few minutes pass by of me staring at a jar of pens and I settle on playing Last Year After Dark. Of course, Tai will come and attack me in my sleep because I played without him but alone, I can actually focus. When so many people are talking at once, I can’t think and pay more attention to what they’re trying to say rather than what I am supposed to be doing.

While I play, parts of conversations from the past start going through my head. From talking about something stupid like theoretical questions about water to serious conversations about feelings and how other people suck. Both are different in tone and mood but each matter. 

The game ended and out of frustration, I throw a plastic tin across the room and scream. The frustration wasn’t from the results of the match but the constant battle of thoughts I have in my head. I tell lies to keep me safe. I tell lies so I can hide behind a wall I’ve built. I tell lies to disguise my happiness and play the part they want me to play. I tell lies so the  _ truth  _ doesn’t come out. 

_ Have you told them yet?  _ I still can’t.  _ It’s fine. Do it and stop being afraid.  _ I like being afraid.  _ Then why isolate yourself from the outside world? Why shut yourself up in this house that has brought you nothing?  _ Because there isn’t anything for my on the outside. The only thing I have, the only thing I’ll ever have, is here. My sanity, my dreams, my friends, my family, everything.  _ Even the secrets you refuse to tell.  _ They aren’t mine to tell.  _ Yeah they are.  _ Shut the hell up and leave me alone.  _ You’re just arguing with yourself at this point.  _ Because you won’t stop.

_ You mean  _ you _ won’t stop.  _ I prefer to hide.  _ Do you?  _ What is the point of this conversation?  _ The fact that it’s with yourself makes it important. You know you want to speak up. You want to tell the people you care about about what happened. You want to tell them the denial. You want to tell them what you tried to do. Tell  _ them  _ and everything will be okay.  _ I’m not ready. I’m not-

I argue with myself so often that sometimes I don’t realize I’m even doing it. It’s why I space out half the time. I like to think of us as two different beings. One part thinks ( _ It. Will. Be. Okay. _ ) and the other acts (No it will not). I act and ignore the part of me that knows doing something will help. 

I would’ve continued the weird conversation with myself if I didn’t hear the bark from beside me.

Looking down, the Demopupper is there, wagging his tail, hoping I’d play with him. There are a few things I found strange about this situation. One, the Demopupper never left the area Justin was in. Two, even when he left the area, he never came into my bedroom. Three, he clearly wants  _ me  _ to play with him, even though I am terrified of the pupper. 

“What do you want Demopupper?” I ask, half expecting him to respond.

He continues to sit there and look at me with the cutest eyes I’ve ever seen on a pupper.

“I thought I closed the door so I don’t know how you even got in here”

He barks. I nervously pat him on the head. At first he makes a small growl but accepts the pats. I’m surprised since every time Jake attempts at giving the Demopupper head pats, he goes into full attack mode. 

“Well you don’t want to leave,” I say, trying to nudge him out the door, “So I’ll just take you back to where you’re supposed to be before you wreck my room.”

As I enter the hallway, I notice the Demopupper is following me. When I stop, he stops. When a turn a certain direction, he mirrors me. It’s strange. Very strange. He wasn’t like this before. Or maybe he did try to get my attention and I was too busy to even see it. 

The four bedrooms were all on the second floor. One or two could’ve been on the first but we agreed that where they are now was the best place. The Demopupper could tell where we were going and ran ahead to Justin’s bedroom door. I chuckle.  _ Adorable.  _ I rest my hand on the door handle, hesitant to open it. 

_ You know I’m laughing at you right?  _ I, meaning me, so I’m laughing at myself.  _ Because you realize how funny this is.  _ Ah yes, because this is  _ sooo  _ funny. Shut up and let me deal with this pupper. 

The Demopupper whimpers and that makes me open the door. It’s rare that I stand inside the room but there aren't many reasons for me to do so. The Demopupper just sits at my feet, waiting for me to do something. 

“I don’t know what you want but you’re going to stay here”

I turn around and then close the door. 

I hear a loud bark.

“How did you sneak out?” I’m confused.

There is no way I can get him to stay inside the room without him following me back out. I sigh and attempt to make him follow me to the other side and rush back to the door. No luck. He’s too smart and too quick for any tricks to work on him. I was losing my patience with this pupper. He started to bounce around, knocking over various things, and I just stood there, afraid to try and touch him. 

“Can you at least try to cooperate with me or is your goal to irritate me and have Justin be mad at me?”

_ Now that’s funny.  _ If you were a physical being, I’d hit you.  _ Ironic, isn’t it?  _ You aren’t wrong.  _ Your heart rate speed up, why?  _ I’m nervous.  _ Right. _

“I’m pretty sure he’s messing with you,” Justin says, trying not to laugh, “but I could be wrong”

I’m unsure when he began watching but it could not have been long as I would have seen him. 

“He came into my room and now won’t leave me alone."

Justin picks up Demopupper, who immediately calms down. He starts this strange purring sound which must mean he's having a good time. 

It's strange that sometimes the Demopupper can be this ferocious creature then become an adorable pupper. I often question it but his mind works differently than the rest of us. He definitely doesn't have a voice constantly speaking back to him. We're both complicated beings. 

" **Could I give Demopupper a hug** ?" I ask.

He nods and places the pupper on the floor. 

" **You may lose a finger cause he does that** " 

I don't want to know how many people Justin has encountered with the Demopupper for him to say that. Something might have happened during the crossovers from realm to dimension. There is a difference. 

" **Don't let him then** "

I fully believe that Justin wouldn't restrain the Demopupper from biting any of us but he does such a good job himself, he doesn't need to. However, he might not stop him if it's the rest of us. 

" **Fine, he won't bite you,** " he says, looking at the pupper, " **he promises** "

I don't trust that but my affection for animals is what gives me the courage to carefully hug the Demopupper. He's soft. Softer than I expected from a creature from the realm of the Entity. It's strange how comforting hugging him was. It felt like everything I was worrying about had disappeared. 

Smiling, I give him a head pat and he growls. I immediately let go of him.

" **And great. He growled cause you hit him a bit too hard** " 

I find it fascinating that Justin could understand all of the emotions and signs of the Demopupper while I could only understand happy, hungry, and sad. 

" **Oh...I'm sorry Demi. I admire you and think you're adorable** " I give him a softer pat.

I called him Demi...wow. It's a nickname I got from various YouTubers and it stuck. It's either Demi or Demopuppers. They're one in the same. 

" **Trust me, you don't want one. This small one is a lot of work** " he sounded tired.

" **Then I'm helping because I like the Demopupper** " 

The Demopupper hops around on the bed, allowing me to pet and play with him. I was still very cautious with my movements, careful not to get my hand too close to his mouth. I'd like to keep all of me. 

" **The Demopuppers tore up the table** the other day," he says, pointing at his disassembled desk. 

There were clear scratch marks over the top and teeth imprints on the legs. 

" **Sugar rush.** You left the Oreos out and he got to them."

I did this a lot with my dogs. I'd leave out snacks or various meals when I went to do something in another room to then come back with the plate on the floor and my dogs' face covered in whatever I had made. There are still habits I have not gotten rid of because there was no reason to. This particular habit is a harder one to stop. 

The Demopupper stops rolling around and yawns. He hops off the bed and my gaze follows him. He goes to a corner and curls up in his bed. It's kind of sweet. I just watch as he makes himself comfortable and slowly drifts off to sleep. 

"You getting out of my room or what?" Justin finally says as I was just watching the Demopupper.

"Right, again, didn't mean to" 

He shrugs, "Just get out, okay?"

I do and he closes the door to make sure the Demopupper has a quiet environment to sleep. 

_ I'm sorry that I still think it's funny.  _ It can be if you think of it like that.  _ At least you got to spend time with the Demopupper _ . Yeah. He's pretty adorable when he's not hyper. 

Back in my room, I lie on the carpet and start playing around with a pen that I painted "MacMillan Estate" on the side. I've always kept it on me. I liked it more than a charm necklace. I was never someone who wore jewelry. 

"Love, loyalty, and security…But which are you?" I ask myself, turning the pen in my hand. 

_ Which one is the question and can be answered if you just say something. _

I look at the initials on the pen that the owner had carved into the side before he gave it to me. 

"If I just say something…"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a role play me and Justin did and I decided to write a story based on it.  
> Everything that came directly from the role play is in bold.  
> There are many things that are supposed to be confusing and can be interpreted by you however you'd like,


End file.
